Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -50\% \times 0.64 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.64 \times 100\% = 64\%$ Now we have: $ -50\% \times 64\% = {?} $ $ -50\% \times 64\% = -32 \% $